The Forest King/Transcript
(The episode begins in a cave, a light comes on and reveals Weedle) Weedle: YOU! You've got a lot of nerve coming in here! Leader Caterpie: I'm well aware. But these are desperate times. Weedle: What do you want? Leader Caterpie: (shows a poorly drawn picture of Charmander) This is the Lizard. He's been ruthlessly slaughtering my kin. If he isn't stopped, he'll devour us all. I need you to kill him. Weedle: HA HA HA ha ha ha ha ha ha HAAA! And what makes you think I would help you? Leader Caterpie: Because if you do, I'll cut you down from there. (Weedle was hanging upside down this whole time) Weedle: Very well, I accept your proposal. The Lizard shall rue the day he decided to cross the likes of- (gets cut down from up above) Yiiee! (scene cuts to Weedle at a forest, sneaking up on the Starter Squad as Charmander tries to kill another Butterfree) Charmander: Uuugh! I keep missing! Bulbasaur: Well hey, if you never missed you wouldn't enjoy it as much when you finally hit something. Charmander: Is that supposed to make me feel better? Weedle: SNEAK ATTAAAAAACK!!! (Weedle poison stings Bulbasaur) Bulbasaur: OW! Weedle: Yugh! away sounds Don't try to struggle! You're already DEAD! For each step you tread the poison shall strengthen its hold! Clawing and clawing! Until it finally takes its grip of your SOUL! AHahahahahahahahahahhhhh!!! VICTORY IS MI- (gets taken away by a Pidgeotto) WAAAAAAAaaaaaa!!! Charmander: Ugh! That bird keeps stealing my kills! Squirtle: Uh oh. Charmander, look! (Bulbasaur turned purple from being poisoned) Bulbasaur: sloppily Ooooh! Woah, when did you guys decide to plug in the rainbow men? Squirtle: He's been poisoned. And it looks bad! Charmander: Aah, he's fine. He'll walk it off. Bulbasaur: Charlie's right! I'm.... I...I can- BLEEEEEEHHHHH!!! Squirtle: No no no no no. He can't move from that spot. Every step he takes will just make it worse. Charmander: WHAT? Ugh- Well he's no good to us if he can't move! Squirtle: We have to find him an antidote. Bulbasaur: No, guys, really! I'm fine! I can- BLUUUUUUUUuuuughhhh!!!! (coughs) Charmander: I've got it! We'll raid a Pokemon Center! Those things have plenty of medicine! Squirtle: Ugh! There you go again with the brute force! You can't just take whatever you want, ya know! Charmander: I probably can. Squirtle: There has to be a solution that doesn't involve robbery. Charmander: Well, I'm open to better suggestions. Pidgeotto: 'Scuse me, I uh...couldn't help overhearing. If you're looking for an antidote, I know a guy that has some poison-curing berries. Squirtle: Oh woah, really? PIdgeotto: Yep. He calls himself the Forest King. Lives in a giant yellow tree. Just head that way towards Celadon. You can't miss it. Squirtle: See, Charmander? I knew there was a non-violent solution! Thank you, Mister Bird! Pidgeotto: Eh...whatever. (screeches) Charmander: STOP STEALING MY KILLS! Pidgeotto: far away NO! Charmander: sigh Alright let's go. (scene cuts to another forest, where the Forest King lives) Squirtle: That must be it. Charmander: Ya think? Squirtle: Uh, excuse me, are you the- Weepinbell: YES! I am the noble Forest King! I am better than EVERY OTHER THING in this forest! Even better than the trees! Especially Andrew! (Andrew is a tree with Harry Potter-like glasses and a red tie with an A on it) Weepinbell: I hate you, Andrew! You're the worst tree! Now, what can I do for you forest peanuts? Charmander: A little birdy told me you have a berry that cures poison. Weepinbell: Of course I do! I have all the berries that do every single thing! But I can't just give it to you! You must first prove that you are worthy by completing the FOREST KING CHALLENGES! Charmander: The what? Weepinbell: The Forest King Challenges! A series of several foresty feats! Specially designed to prove your worth! And for every one you fail you must complete TWO MORE to make up for it. Charmander: whispering Alright, you hold him down and I'll stab him until he gives us the berry. Squirtle: WHAT? Charmander, come on! What happened to empathy? Charmander: UUUUuuuuugghhh!! You're right, you're right. sigh Fine. We'll do the stupid challenges. Weepinbell: Excellent! Let the Forest King Challenges commence! (Later...) Weepinbell: Challenge number one! Find the best leaf! Charmander: Wh- Ugh! What does that even mean!? Squirtle: Is it this one? Weepinbell: No. Squirtle: Okay well...uh... What about this one? Weepinbell: Nope. And you've used ALL TWO of your tries. CHALLENGE FAILED! Weepinbell: Challenge number two! Forest Trivia! Ahem... Question number one! "How many trees are there?" Charmander: Wh- Ya- Eh- Y- Ugh! Squirtle: Hold on. How many tries do we get for this question? Weepinbell: Just one. And you used it. CHALLENGE FAILED! Weepinbell: Alright, check this out. of effort I can do that once every THREE MONTHS. Squirtle: Is this one of the challenges? Weepinbell: No, I just wanted to show you guys that. That's pretty cool, right? Squirtle: Uh... Yeah. Sure. Weepinbell: HAH! I TRICKED YOU! It WAS one of the challenges! And you FAILED! Challenge FAILED. (Charmander growls at him) (Charmander has a leaf on his head and is holding leaves with his hands as it looks like he's trying to direct a airplane) Charmander: This is stupid. (Squirtle falls from the sky) Weepinbell: CHALLENGE FAILED! (Charmander and Squirtle are trying to climb a tree) Weepinbell: CHALLENGE FAILED! (Charmander and Squirtle are picking out rocks) Weepinbell: Challenge failed! Weepinbell: Challenge failed! Weepinbell: Challenge FAILED! (something's on fire, apparently) Weepinbell: Challenge failed. Weepinbell: Challenge number twenty-seven. Find the greatest leaf! Squirtle: But we already- Charmander: Hang on! I think I figured it out. It's this one! Weepinbell: That... Is correct! Charmander: YES! Weepinbell: But you took too long to figure it out. Challenge FAILED! (Charmander starts to get mad, until...) Squirtle: AAAHH! I can't take it anymore! Weepinbell: Ah! What are you doing!? Squirtle: Charmander! Attack! Charmander: What happened to empathy? Squirtle: Screw empathy! There's a time and place for everything but not now! Kick his ass! Charmander: Finally! (Charmander hits Weepinbell three times) Weepinbell: Ah! OOooh! Aaaugh! Charmander: Tell us where the berry is! Weepinbell: Uh- um- uh uh uh I can't! Y-you have to be worthy enough to- (his stem gets ripped off by Charmander) AAaaaaAUAAAUAAAAHHH!!! Charmander: YOU HAVE WASTED ENOUGH OF MY TIME! Tell us where it is RIGHT NOW!!! Weepinbell: Ahh! No! Okay okay! There never was a berry! I was making it all up. I'm sorry. I'm... I'm not really King of the Forest, I...I don't even think that's a real thing. Charmander: I KNEW IT! (Charmander impales Weepinbell with his own stem) Weepinbell: AAAAaauuuuhhhh!!! Charmander: Challenge failed. Now we're doing what I've been waiting to do this entire time! (The Pokemon Center is set on fire, and everyone inside is screaming) (Scene cuts to Charmander and Squirtle walking along the forest to find Bulbasaur, Charmander has the antidote in his hand) Charmander: See? Sometimes the best solutions are the easiest ones. Squirtle: I'm just glad Bulbasaur's gonna be okay. Charmander: Me too! And now I get to shove this in his mouth! Squirtle: That's not how you- sigh Bulbasaur: (completely normal with his regular color back) Hey guys! Did you find the berry? Charmander: Bulbasaur!? How did you get here? Bulbasaur: Yeah, sorry, I got a little bored of waiting. (If one pays attention very closely, a tree quickly glitches out into Hitmonchan-Missingno.) Charmander: But- you- uh- You look fine! Squirtle: OH that's right! I keep forgetting! Bulbasaur's half poison-type. He has an immunity! Bulbasaur: Yeah! Uh... Any chance we could find some more of that stuff? I really REALLY like the way it makes me feel! Charmander: Well, we didn't do all that for nothing. Hold him down. I'm giving it to him anyway. Bulbasaur: Giving what to me? (Charmander shoves the antidote in Bulbasaur's mouth) Charmander: (from afar) Hold still... Leader Caterpie: It seems I may have underestimated his ruthlessness. So I'll just have to have even LESS ruth! Ha ha ha ha ha. AHAHAHAHAA! (Pidgeotto is also laughing with Leader Caterpie) Leader Caterpie: Ah poop. (episode ends) Category:Episode transcripts